


It's free real estate

by Himiko_Yumeno



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: "It's free real estate", M/M, Other, Suggestive, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himiko_Yumeno/pseuds/Himiko_Yumeno
Summary: Byakuya x Jesus. That's all you need to know.





	It's free real estate

jesus x byakuya  
jesus slowly kissed byakuya, their tongues fighting for dominance. byakuya pushed jesus onto the bed, slowly undressing him and panting. jesus was sucking on byakuya's petite neck. jesus slowly hovered his head over byakuya's ear and said: "it's free real estate"

Byakuya (s)creamed.

**Author's Note:**

> pls no haet, am veri new at dis


End file.
